Drowning Roses
by Harley Serenity Black
Summary: Mitsuki Yoshida, a Shinigami with a mysterious past. After Aizen's betrayal though, more and more of her past is revealed, can the newly appointed Captain of Squad 9 handle the painful truth of herself. And will anyone still trust her when all is revealed to the public? I don't own Bleach just Mitsuki and her zanpakutō
1. Chapter 1

**Well, again, another Bleach fanfic, I like creating characters and zanpakutōs, inspiration for me is almost everywhere! Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and translations are at the bottom. Please read, review, favorite and follow**

* * *

**3rd person POV**

" 'Mitsuki Yoshida is a reliable subordinate as well as a skilled one. Her technique and leadership skills are exceptional though she can be stubborn and arrogant at times. I think she can be taught out of this and would like to recommend her for Captain as she has Bankai...' this report was the last from the traitor Kaname Tōsen. Despite the circumstances, I would like Miss Yoshida to try out for one of our available Captain positions" Head Captain announces from the head of the room

"Head Captain sir, isn't she joint lieutenant with Shuhei Hisagi?" Captain Shunsui Kyōraku asks, hat brim shadowing his face and speech slurred from the string of barley hanging from his mouth

"Yes but she is exceptional, as the report states" Captain Sajin Komamura answers

"How come she hasn't been mentioned until now?" Captain Suí-Fēng asks

"We had 13 Captains, we now only have 10 which is why I am telling you about her as a candidate"

"How do we know if she wasn't in league with the traitors and this is their payment to her?" Captain Byakuya Kuchiki asks

"Captain Kuchiki, I basically raised the girl myself, she is fair and just and knows right from wrong. If she knew anything about Aizen's conspiracy, she would have acted and reported. Yes, shs is arrogant at times as the report states but, we have many arrogant Captains" Unohana argues "From the start, she has shown potential, her technique and spiritual pressure alone shows that. She is a trustworthy and hardworking. I back the former Captain Kaname Tōsen up for his report"

Murmurs go through the room

"Quiet, all in favour of Miss Yoshida to try out for Captain, raise your hand"Head Captain asks with a hint of impatience

Only eight out of nine raise their hands, Captain Kenpachi Zaraki has his arms folded looking bored

"Captain Zaraki, what seems to be your problem?"

"I would like to fight this, girl, before I say if she is worthy of being a Captain"

Head Captain shakes his head "Then you are not voting. Miss Yoshida will show her Bankai in three days and we will decide from there onwards"

* * *

**Mitsuki's POV**

Water, enveloping me as I flail and try to swim up above the water. My lungs burn and I begin to feel light headed. I open my mouth and feel the water crawl down my throat. My eyes begin to shut as I sink further and further. I feel the last grip of life leave me as my eyes close completely...letting the darkness consume me...

I shoot up sweating and breathing too quickly. My blankets are tossed around, the window is open letting in the sweet cool night air and the warm candle glow from outside my shoji helps the partially hidden moon illuminate my room. I climb off my futon and go over to the open window. I breathe in the sweet air and comb my white hair away from my face. Outside my shoji, I hear Captain Unohana walking with her usual delicate tread, she quietly slides open the shoji and blinks a few times in surprise on seeing me awake

"Mitsuki, are you alright?"

I nod "Yes, I am. How was your Captains meeting?"

"Well I have good news from it"

I raise an eyebrow in question and she smiles "You're going to be tested for Captain"

* * *

_"We should not shed tears, This is surrender of the body to the heart, It is only proof, That we are beings that do not know, What to do with our hearts..."_

* * *

I pull on my Shihakushō and tie the obi belt tightly around my waist. Grabbing my zanpakutō,I walk out of the room and shunpō to the 9th division and walk to the Captain's office. A few of the other subordinates nod their heads and say

"Good morning Lieutenant Yoshida"

I nod back, not bothering to say their names. When our Captain revealed he was a traitor and left, Shuhei and I have split the Captain's load as the two lieutenants. Today is my shift, all I be doing is paperwork which means, I won't be able to practise my Bankai today. Like I really need to anyway, I've been able to do it for ten years. When I enter the office, I find Shuhei sitting at the desk doing paperwork. I glare at him and he eventually looks up

"Mitsuki! Or should I say Captain Yoshida?"

"Neither, it's Yoshida for the last time. Why are you here?"

"I'm doing paperwork"

"On my shift" I growl going over to the desk "Go. Away. Now. While you are still intact"

"You, my dear Yoshida, have to practise your Bankai, you don't want to humiliate yourself in front of the Captains do you?"

"I don't need to practise"

"Even so, just do a last minute one or I will never leave you alone"

"Fine" I growl and shunpō away from Squad 9 barracks, away from the all of the Shinigami, I go past the woods and into a clearing with a large lake. Sighing, I take off the outer layer of my Shihakushō and my sandals. I can't practise without another person, seeing as my Bankai controls people. I pull the ribbon out of my hair, letting it brush off the tops of my shoulders. I wade into the water in my sleeveless white kimono before closing my eyes and jumping in. I sink slowly letting a few air bubbles escape. I quickly chant underwater

"Kanashimi no sairen"

A blue mist completely surrounds me and I gasp in the air allowed in the space. The beautiful woman sits across from me, chessboard in place. I kneel down and move my knight forward. She moves her piece and we continue in silence. We do this a lot, calming in a way

"So, Captain?"

"Yes"

"Do you want to practise Bankai then Miss?" she raises a delicate eyebrow

"No, I've been able to do it for 10 years so why should I practise?"

She smirks and we continue to play chess...

* * *

**3rd person POV**

"Miss Yoshida, please show us your Bankai"

Mitsuki looks around at the plain and draws her zanpakutō "I need a volunteer, they won't be harmed, I promise and a inanimate object"

Captain Unohana steps forward "I'll be your volunteer"

She nods her gratitude, a subordinate comes over with a box and places it in front of her. The blue eyed girl holds the blade outwards pointing at it,

"Fukai kanashimi no sairen ni sorera o utau"

A whirl of blue mist erupts from the blade. When it clears, the girl stands, completely changed. Her silvery white hair is long and loose entwined with black and blue roses, her robes were just a plain white kimono and a shawl, stained with blood. Her zanpakutō changed into a simple hilt, her eyes were darker and wider. Head Captain frowned as she moved her hands to form a ball of water, that shimmered from the suns light. She threw it at Unohana who was then engulfed in this water. When Unohana opened her eyes, they were a pale blue and glazed over, a dazed expression filled her face. Mitsuki said

"Capatain Unohana, will you bow?"

Unohana bowed, and Mitsuki said "Capatain Unohana, will you stand straight?" and she stand straight again and Mitsuki explains

"My Bankai allows me to control people with commands, I can bend them to my will"

Head Captain nodded "And you can reverse it too?"

She nodded and went over to the Captain, she whispered a command in her ear and snapped her fingers. The Captain looked up, her eyes and facial expression back to normal

"Am I done?"

"Yes, thank you Captain Unohana"

Head Captain clapped "And I'm guessing your hilt extends"

"Yes, sir, to a double edged katana, one side being able to extend to a chain which I can also control to my will"

"Please demonstrate"

She flicked her wrist and as she said, the blade extended to a double sided katana, another motion sent one spiralling into a chain, with a spike at the end. She closed her eyes and the chain swung around Unohana, and went through the box. Head Captain nodded

"Please withdraw your Bankai"

She nodded and muttered

"Kanashimi no sairen"

The blue mist returned and when it cleared, Mitsuki was back to her normal self. Head Captain stepped forward and shook her hand

"You a hearby Captain of the 9th Squad, Captain Mitsuki Yoshida"

* * *

**Kanashimi no sairen- Sorrowful Siren**

**Fukai kanashimi no sairen ni sorera o utau- Sing them to the deep Sorrowful Siren**

**If I've made mistakes or anything, feel free to correct me, I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you guys keep on reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Chapter Two is here! Thank you to Harlz96, Random2Friends and Yemi Hikari for reviewing, favoriting and following. It really made my day! Anyway, please enjoy!**

**Mitsuki's POV**

Bright lights flood my vision, a loud ringing fills my ears and I feel myself moving forward. As the ringing dies down, my heartbeat and breathing fill my ears. I realise I'm running, something in my hand as I sprint. I can't see where I'm going, I just let my feet guide me. When my vision clears, I'm at the edge of a bridge, a broken bridge. Someone grabs my arm and I don't care, I jump forward, into the deep water. I fall in stomach first, the air is knocked out of me and I slowly begin to sink. Further and further into the blackness...

* * *

I wake up sweating, my back aching and hot. I lean forward and wipe away the tears falling down my cheeks. I go to my window and lean out, breathing in the cool air and looking up at the sky full of stars. I whisper to myself

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"Mitsuki?" Unohana asks from behind making me jump, I turn around and face her, suddenly ashamed of my tears, she hugs me, rocking a little "There's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone cries"

"Why?" I sob into her shoulder before looking straight into her eyes "Why can't I remember anything from before you found me? Wha- what am I? Who am I?"

"You were previously joint lieutenant of Squad 9 and now, you are the Captain. You are Mitsuki Yoshida, and I gave you that name, so don't forget it" she said calmly, tilting my chin up "Head Captain wants to see you again"

I wipe away my tears and sniff a few times as I nod "What time?"

"One of his subordinates will come and get you at the right time"

I nod and stand up "Thank you Captain Unohana, I greatly appreciate your help"

She chuckles a little "There you are" she stands up and leaves, stopping at the door "Sleep well Mitsuki and if you can't, maybe go to your spirit world and talk to your zanpakutō, I always find that calming"

I nod, and as soon as she leaves, I kneel down and rest my head against the wall. Closing my eyes as I try to return to hopefully a dream free sleep...

* * *

**3rd person POV**

Mitsuki entered the large room, Head Captain standing at the top of the room

"Miss Yoshida, so good to see you again so soon. I am afraid there have been complications with your Captains promotion"

"Complications?" the dark blue eyes flashed a little in confusion and anger

"Well, many of the other Captains have accused me of promoting you too soon. I guess the reason is, that I had the same gut feeling with you as I had with Captain Unohana. You know of her past, seeing as you are basically her daughter"

"She grew up in a poor district, she met you and became one of the first Captains of teh Gotei 13" the girl answered, brow creased in concentration

"Did you know that she was a diabolical criminal? Or the very first Kenpachi?"

Mitsuki's cheeks grew a little red as she muttered, "No, I didn't"

"Well, when I first met Unohana, she was known to be the most diabolical criminal to have ever existed in the Soul Society. But I, trusted her almost immediately. She was made Captain even many people told me not to, and I have not regretted it. The same gut feeling I had when I saw her, is there whenever I see you too. But, the rest of the Captains say that you have to prove yourself"

She arched an eyebrow a smirk like smile coming onto her face "So I am not a Captain?" a dry laugh escaped from her mouth "How strange, what must I do to prove myself?"

"I am sending a group of Shinigami to the Human World following the most recent Arrancar attack to aid in defending Karakura Town. You will be the group leader to prove how efficient you are as a Captain and Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya will be your supervisor"

"Head Captain, may I ask what Shinigami are in this group?"

"Of course, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abrarai, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame and Rangiku Matsumoto"

The girl nodded and bowed "Thank you Head Captain, when do we leave?"

"In three hours"

* * *

**Mitsuki's POV**

I strap my zanpakutō to my side, joining Captain Hitsugaya and the rest of the team on top of the tower holding the Senkaimon. He nods in greeting, usual frown on his face, I nod back and Rangiku waves

"Hiya Captain Yoshida"

"I'm not an official Captain yet Lieutenant Matsumoto" I sigh, "If I lead you five well, I will be however"

"So...What do we call you?"Ikkaku and Renji ask

"Yoshida, nothing more, nothing less"

"You have beautiful hair Yoshida" Yumichika smiles

"Um...thanks" I stammer, feeling my cheeks burn, nobody comments about my appearance

"Is the Senkaimon ready?" Rukia asks, a hint of impatience in her voice

"Yes, everybody ready?" Tōshirō nods

Everybody nods, I bite my lip and everybody runs through.

* * *

"So which room is it?" Yumichika asks out loud

"No idea-" Rangiku says

"What? Didn't you bring the note when you left?"

"Ah...I lost it" she giggles nervously

"Lost it!? What's wrong with you!?" Ikkaku shouts

"Stop arguing! We can just pick up on their spiritual pressure" Tōshirō sighs

I sigh, tugging a little on the hem of the gray skirt, these guys never stop arguing

"It's the first time I'm in this thing. I still can't control my spiritual pressure properly..."

"Please excuse his stupidity"

"I'm not stupid! By the way how can you act so naturally in that thing! I mean this shirt is so tight and restrictive"

"Then just pull the shirt out like the rest of us" Renji roles his eyes

"Idiot! If I pull it out I can't wear the wooden sword on my belt! It's all because you said we couldn't bring real swords" Ikkaku glares at me "That's why I'm making do with a wooden one"

"That was not Mitsuki's idea, it's the law" Tōshirō sighs

"So we can't carry real swords!? That's a crappy law!"

"Shut up all of you!" I almost shout making them all jump, before I take a calm breath "We have to blend in, like normal students. So don't draw attention to yourselves, just walk along quietly"

"'Kay!"

"'Kay!"

"We're here! This is it, I'm opening!"Rangiku bounces over

"O-su!" Ikkaku says

"How's it going Ichigo!?" Renji asks, seeming bored

"RENJI! IKKAKU! YUMICHIKA! RANGIKU-SAN" Ichigo shouts in disbelief before coming closer "TŌSHIRŌ!"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you" the Captain glares

I step forward "Please refrain from shouting so loud M-"

"Who are you?" he frowns

I feel my like my head is about to explode "Mitsuki Yoshida"

"Nope" he shakes his head "Not ringing any bells. Anyway, what are you guys doing here...!?"

I feel my eye twitch a little "It's an order"

"They said that to prepare for a direct confrontation with the Arrancars. We were to go to the Human World and meet up with the Acting-Shinigami group" Renji explains

Ichigo stares blankly "What's that Arran-some-thing something?"

"What!?" Renji shouts in disbelief "You didn't even know who they were and you started fighting!?"

"Dimwit! They're the ones that kicked your ass a few days ago!" Rukia shouts as her hand comes over the window sill

I sigh, first I get demoted Captain, second I get sent with a group of nutjobs to the Human World and third, we have to fight these guys with an absolute dimwit...This is going to take all of my patience

**Tada!**

**Please review, follow and favorite**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for reading!**


End file.
